


The Fandom Games: Catching Fire Round

by The Fandom Games (Hobbit4Lyfe)



Series: The Fandom Games Transcripts [8]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Nancy Drew (Video Games), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural
Genre: Assisted Suicide, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 22
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8153572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hobbit4Lyfe/pseuds/The%20Fandom%20Games
Summary: A transcript of the Catching Fire round of the Fandom Games roleplay on Tumblr. November 2016.





	1. COMING THIS NOVEMBER: THE CATCHING FIRE ROUND!

This means that only previous Victors can compete. There will be no auditions for any new Tributes.  
Training Week will be from October 23rd through 31st. The Catching Fire Round starts November 1st at 11 AM Eastern Time.


	2. Congratulations! You have been brought back to the Arena for another go!

The Catching Fire Round Tributes:  
From Round One: Pavel Chekhov  
From Round Two: Bess Marvin   
From Round Three: Magnus Kiljansson  
From Round Four: Rose Tyler   
No Round Five Victor  
From Round Six: Kevin Tran


	3. And it's time for Tribute Interviews again!

Caesar Flickerman  
Here in the Capitol, the Game Makers and I apologize for the delay in producing this round of the Fandom Games.  
But, here we go! It’s finally Training Week again! That means it’s time to keep an eye out for the next set of Tribute Interviews!  
What makes things interesting this time is that we’re bringing back all our previous Victors!


	4. Caesar Flickerman Re-Interviews Ensign Pavel Chekhov

Caesar Flickerman: So, Pavel, you’ve been in the Arena before and won. Do you think your prior experience will help you now that you’ve been reaped again?  
Ensign Pavel Chekhov: You’d theenk so, right? But I’m competing against zhe other Wictors, so zhat’ll be tough.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
PC: All of zhem. I mean, we’ve all won once before.  
CF: Thank you! That was Ensign Pavel Chekhov, everyone!


	5. Caesar Flickerman Re-Interviews Magnus Kiljansson

Caesar Flickerman: So, Magnus, you’ve been in the Arena before and won. Do you think your prior experience will help you now that you’ve been reaped again?  
Magnus Kiljansson: I’d really rather not do this again. I don’t want to have to kill anyone again.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
MK: All of them. Both because they all won before, and because they all seem like good people who’ve been hurt by the Games.  
CF: Thank you! That was Magnus Kiljansson, everyone!


	6. Caesar Flickerman Re-Interviews Rose Tyler

Caesar Flickerman: So, Rose, you’ve been in the Arena before and won. Do you think your prior experience will help you now that you’ve been reaped again?  
Rose Tyler: I’d really rather not be here. I mean, it was bad enough the first time.  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
RT: Probably all of them. I mean, we’re all in the same boat here, aren’t we?  
CF: Thank you! That was Rose Tyler, everyone!


	7. Caesar Flickerman Re-Interviews Kevin Tran

Caesar Flickerman: So, Kevin, you’ve been in the Arena before and won. Do you think your prior experience will help you now that you’ve been reaped again?  
Kevin Tran: Um... Can I not do this again?  
CF: Which other Tribute do you think will be the toughest opponent and why?  
KT: Who all has said this is going to suck because we’ve all won and we don’t want to do this again? All of us?  
CF: Thank you! That was Kevin Tran, everyone!


	8. The End of the Interviews

Caesar Flickerman  
Well, it looks like that’ll be all of the end of the interviews for this Victors’ round of the Fandom Games.  
Bess Marvin has been unavailable for comment, so her interview has been cancelled.  
We’ll see you tomorrow morning for the beginning of the round!  
Before I sign off for the night, I’ve just been informed that the Capitol wants me to join the Tributes in the Arena tomorrow, and that Effie Trinket will be taking over for me as the commentator starting tomorrow night.  
With that said, my fellow Tributes, May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	9. Bloodbath at the Cornucopia: Catching Fire Round

Located in the center of the Arena, the Cornucopia is in a round field, with a diameter of about a football field.  
Surrounding the Cornucopia, just on the other side of a thick ring of trees, is a collection of Arena locations from prior Fandom Games.

Ladies and Gentlemen... Let the Fandom Games begin!  
A gong sounds, and the six Tributes run off round, metal platforms. They head for the Cornucopia, where they fight for the supplies they think that they'd need to survive in the Games, in what was originally expected to be the bloodiest part of the Games.

Caesar Flickerman  
Oh, wow. This thing is a lot scarier than it is on the TV in the Capitol. Did you know that?

Rose Tyler  
From prior experience, we all knew to be careful in the Cornucopia. But we all thought it was because of the other Tributes. Nobody was expecting what happened to Bess.  
She charged out in front of the rest of us... and then she just sort of... blew up.  
It was a shock. The cannon was barely audible over the ringing in our ears.

Magnus Kiljansson  
I hate that Bess was the first one to die here. I mean, sure, we’ve all lost friends here in the Arena, but with Bess, it was more of a mutual friend thing.  
I was hoping to make an Alliance with her.

Kevin Tran  
It was probably safe to assume that only the field that stretched between the platforms and the Cornucopia itself was a minefield.  
So I ran off to the forest ring, grabbed some apples off a tree, and tossed them around to see where the mines were as I went to get supplies.

Ensign Pavel Chekhov  
Once we all saw that what Kevin was doing, we all decided to follow his lead.  
And zhen we all cautiously went back through zhe minefield into zhe Arena.


	10. Effie's First Commentary

Effie Trinket  
Hello, everyone! Effie Trinket here, filling in for Caesar Flickerman in these little end-of-the-day commentary things. Now, how does he do this...?  
It’s going to be interesting to see Caesar as a Tribute this round, isn’t it?  
And it was very sad to see Bess Marvin killed in the Cornucopia today. That was a really shocking twist from the Game Makers, having a minefield surrounding the Cornucopia like that.  
But then Kevin Tran figured a way around the mines, and everyone else was able to make it in and out safely. But where are they now?  
This has been a commentary from Effie Trinket. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	11. Probably Not Good

Pavel Chekhov  
After leaving zhe Cornucopia yesterday, I headed northeast.  
When I passed zhe I. rex paddock, zhe dinosaur didn’t escape. Yet.  
I ended up in my favorite cemetery with my favorite little chapel. Zhe Weeping Angels haven’t showed up. Yet.  
I’ve just been waiting here since yesterday for something bad to happen. One thing I noticed while here is zhat all zhe names on zhe graves now have zhe names of zhe Tributes who died in zhe previous Fandom Games.


	12. Effie's Second Commentary

Effie Trinket  
So, how does Caesar do this when there hasn’t been much going on in the Arena? Um...  
Well, Chekhov passed by the I. rex paddock from Round Four to end up in the cemetery and chapel from his own round of the Fandom Games. Luckily for him, none of the prior threats related to those Arena elements have presented themselves yet. But will they soon?  
Where’s Caesar now? And what about the other surviving Tributes?  
And because this is the lowest number of Tributes in an Arena, even including our inaugural Fandom Games, will this end quickly? Or will it drag on like that round?  
This has been a commentary from Effie Trinket. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	13. Another Slow Day

Effie Trinket  
Everyone must be resting.  
This has been a commentary from Effie Trinket. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	14. I was not expecting that.

Caesar Flickerman  
I visited the Greek amphitheater. Seeing Islington there so many rounds ago was interesting, so I wanted to check it out.  
And somehow I hadn’t realized that the fire down there was real.  
And that the walkways down there were so thin. So I fell. Accidentally, of course.


	15. Happy Guy Fawkes Day or something.

Effie Trinket  
Well, we’re down one more Tribute. Caesar Flickerman, our beloved former commentator, has fallen into the fires in the Greek amphitheater.  
Is Pavel Chekhov still in the graveyard? Where are Magnus and Kevin?  
This has been a commentary from Effie Trinket. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	16. Memories and Some Sort of Allies

Magnus Kiljansson  
I’ve been staying at the Golden Gardenia again. Part of me feel safe here, given some of the "good" memories I had in my prior time in the Arena. But then I miss the friends I made there.  
I was standing in the library, my back to the door, looking at the books. I was reminded of that one time DiNozzo and I joked about Toy Story and my false arm.  
The creaking of the opening door and the sound of a gunshot broke me out of my reverie.

Pavel Chekhov  
I couldn’t help eet. Eet was the only thing I could do.  
I shot Kevin before he could get to Magnus. Zhe older man and I both flinched at zhe sound.  
Eef things were different, Kevin and I could’ve been friends. I don’t know why I decided to trust Magnus over Kevin, though.


	17. Out in the Arena

Magnus Kiljansson  
Pavel and I left the Golden Gardenia to let the Capitol take Kevin.  
We tried to find a new place to stay. Knowing that there was the possibility that there were still live mines surrounding the Cornucopia, we decided not to cross the Arena that way.  
So we went just west of the hotel to the edge of the Arena and walked south, then east, following the edge.  
While we walked, we talked about the parts of the Arena we saw and most hated because of bittersweet memories.  
For Pavel, it was the cemetery (because of the Weeping Angels), the I. rex paddock (because the dinosaur killed so many of his crew), and that ghost town (because it was in his Arena).  
For me, it was the Golden Gardenia, Castle Finster (where I’d first joined my Alliance during my time in my first Arena), and Blackmoor Manor (where I’d made most of my kills back then).  
We somehow ended up back at the Malone cabin on Moon Lake, exactly where I’d remembered it being, in the southeastern area of the Arena. The memories I had of that place weren’t as painful, so we decided to stay there.  
We decided to rest there for the night. I insisted that Pavel take the first watch. I had my reasons, and I hoped he’d understand. This Alliance was nice while it lasted.  
After settling onto the couch, I told him, "Hey, if you’re somehow 'lucky' enough to make it out of here alive, could you take care of my dog for me? I know I should try harder to survive for the only one I have left, but it’s... really hard when I’ve lost my only family to these Games."

Pavel Chekhov  
I didn’t want to have to do eet. I don’t want to have to do any of this again.  
But I knew eet was what Magnus wanted. Eet was the only way he could make eet out of zhe Arena in peace.  
As soon as he closed his eyes, I shot him.  
I grabbed my bags again and left. There was a cannon for him.  
Eet was just down to me and Rose. Zhis was going to be hard for both of us. We’d both lost so many people to zhe Games, and we’d both killed an Ally in zhe same way.


	18. Things Come (and Go) in Twos

Effie Trinket  
Well, Pavel Chekhov ended up killing two former Victors early this morning. He killed Kevin Tran to protect Magnus Kiljansson, and later ended up killing his new friend in what seemed to be some sort of... mercy killing.  
So now it’s down to our final two former Victors: Pavel Chekhov and Rose Tyler. Who will win? This is getting exciting!  
This has been a commentary from Effie Trinket. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor.


	19. Is This the End?

Rose Tyler  
I still have no idea what just happened. Things were out of control. It wasn't my fault, though.  
Wait, let me back up a minute.  
Pavel and I had been staying in the Beech Hill Museum for a few days. We'd sorta been in a stalemate. We didn't want to kill each other, since we were both Victors who lost so many friends in the past Arenas.  
So, we were hanging out in the garden when the usual tropical bird noises that were there changed. They started sounding like our dead friends. It was really rough. After a while, we realized that the Capitol must've slipped jabberjays into the garden.  
We ran into the main exhibition to see someone bursting into the lobby and running down the couple stairs to the exhibits... which was weird, because we were supposed to be the only two people in the whole Arena.  
It was a pack of sort of werewolf-muttation-things. Sure, I've dealt with werewolves before, alongside the Doctor, but this was even scarier. It was a pack of former Tribute werewolves. And it was led by Caesar, Bess, Magnus, and Kevin.  
They headed for me and Pavel.  
The two of us were stuck between a rock and a hard place. Did we go back into the jabberjay-infested garden, or did we try to fight through the huge pack of former Tributes?  
Escaping through the employee area, then going through the exit in the shipping dock would've been a great idea if the werewolves hadn't started coming through there, too.  
The next best thing was for me and Pavel to climb up the temple exhibit and barricade ourselves in one of the lower levels, to see if we could wait it out.  
When I got up to the top, I heard Pavel scream as he slipped and rolled back down the stairs.  
I stared in horror as the Victor werewolves set on him. I barely noticed some of the other former Tributes trying to climb up the sides of the temple.  
A cannon sounded for the final time, and all the werewolves dropped to the floor.


	20. Oh! OK... Um...

Effie Trinket  
It looks like Rose Tyler is the final Victor in the Fandom Games in a shocking end to the round.  
I think this is the part where Caesar used to say that I’ll be interviewing her one last time tomorrow.  
This has been a commentary from Effie Trinket. Do I still say "May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor" now?


	21. Rose Tyler: The Final Interview

Effie Trinket: So, Rose, how does it feel to be the ultimate Victor of the Fandom Games?  
Rose Tyler: Worse than the first time.  
ET: ...You know what? You’re right. This is terrible. I know the Capitol wants me to ask more questions, but what sort of things haven’t you already been asked in a post-Games interview? Let’s just not finish this and say we did.  
RT: Yeah, that’s good, right?  
ET: Thank you! That was Rose Tyler, everyone!


	22. Epilogue

The final Fandom Games has aired. The final Victor has been crowned. The Capitol has decided to air a special finale episode of the Games.  
They have edited together clips of each Victor in their original Games: How they met their Alliances, fan favorite kills, bits of their interviews, that sort of thing.  
Then the special episode cuts to views of what the original Arenas look like now, how they’ve started to deteriorate over the months since they were used. The voice of the Head Game Maker is heard saying that the Arenas have been declared Fandomian National Monuments, and will be available for tours.  
There will be no more rounds of the Fandom Games here.  
But, if you listen closely to the rumors around the Capitol, you’d hear that there has been a reboot in the works for a while.


End file.
